Let's Pretend it Was All A Dream
by ChobiMM3
Summary: Let's pretend it is all a dream...so we live life to the fullest and when we wake up we'll have each other [Told through Kouya's POV KouyaXYamato][One shot]


_**Note from Chobi: My first fic...Enjoy...**_

_**Let's Pretend It Was All A Dream**_

It is the middle the night. For the first time in a long time I am sleeping, soundly. Eyes closed, thoughts absent, and the painless word I live in is left behind for a few hours of piece.

Or so I think. My cell phone rings and I am agitated. Before I pick up the phone I glance at the clock: It's 1 AM; Who can be calling me at such an hour? I grab my phone but instead of just flipping it open and cursing the person on the other line out, I smile, looking at the name and number on the screen. I press talk and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Kouya!" A teen girl's lovely voice enters my ears. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." I lie as I rub my eyes and shake off my sleepiness."What's up? Is something wrong?" I add quickly. Why would she be calling me so late?...

"Oh...kind of..." She says slowly. If she was in front of me I'd imagine she'd be twirling her hair with one finger. "I went out with some friends but they got drunk and I didn't want to ride with them so they left me behind." She explains. "Can I come to your place?"

"Yeah but stay where you are." I order as I scratch my cat-earless head and climb out of bed. "I'll walk you back here. Where are you?"

"Outside Yorbida's"

"Alright..." I mentally repeat the name over in my head so I won't forget."No problem; that's right near here." I say. "Give me a few minutes; I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Kouya! See ya soon!"

And with that she hangs up. I sigh as I hurriedly get dressed. "_Baka..._."

"Yamato!" I call and wave as I see the dirty blonde girl on the corner of the side walk. She turns from checking her cell phone messages and smiles at me.

"Hey!" She says excitedly as she runs over to me. "Thanks for everything..."

"It's alright; let's go." I say leading the way back to my apartment.

"So..." I manage to say after a few minutes. "What were you doing with those people?"

"Oh nothing." She says in almost a sing-song manner. "We were just hanging out."

"You shouldn't be hanging out with those unsightly people..." I say to her; the words that spring from my lips echo with my hidden jealousy.

"Kouya, they're just girls from school." Yamato explains walking faster and closer to me. "Well, what about those girls _you_ hang out with?"

"We just take the same root home." I explain. "That's all."

"Well, that's good...I suppose..."

We're quiet again until we reach my house .I pull the key out of my warm pocket and open the door. "Here we are." I say as we enter.

"I always loved this place..." Yamato says dreamily.

"Really? I don't care for it that much; Your place is much nicer..."

"You'd think that because we're fighter and sacrifice we'd live in the same apartment..."

Somehow Yamato makes me laugh. We go in my room.

I turn the dim light on. "Let's see..." I open one of my drawers and bend down. "You'll need to change out of those clothes..." I say as I pull out some pajamas for her.

Before I can stand upright Yamato comes up behind me. "What is it?"

She just looks at me for a moment then suddenly pulls me into her arms. My head rests on her chest as she holds me tighter; one of her hands rest on my lower back and the other on the back of my head. The clothes in my hands slip out of my grasp and fall to the floor at our feet.

I let her hold me, but can't help but say: "What are you doing?"

"What's the matter?" She whispers in my ear, then pulls back to see my face. "Isn't this what you wanted?" She says before kissing me.

I can't help but return it; Yamato was always great at reading my mind.

Suddenly we both seem to pull back, like we just realize it's wrong. We look away from each other; Finally I turn to her. "Yamato..I-"

"Kouya, it's alright. It was my fault." She presses. "Just forget it; Let's just pretend it was all a dream." She bends down, grabs the clothes I got for her, and turns to the door. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

She leaves the room for a while and I'm left alone. I quickly slip off my clothes and put my oversized nightgown back on. Minutes later Yamato comes back in. The pants I gave her fit her snugly and the t shirt shows off some of her stomach, thanks to her huge breasts.

"Those look better on you than they do me." I admit. She giggles and sits down next to me.

Her hand is placed atop mine."Yamato." I look up at her. "What did you mean?...When you said 'Let's pretend it was all a dream'?"

She smiles . "Just think about it." She leans in closer. "If every moment we share...if we pretend they're all dreams...we'll enjoy them more. We can live life to the fullest." She kisses my ear. "The best part is, when we wake up..."

"We'll still have each other." I say, finishing her sentence. I finally understand.

Yamato smiles and gives me a little kiss again. "Good night Kouya."

"Good night Yamato." With that we sleep, warming each other and dreaming together. We live our lives as if they were dreams...and we'll do it together...

Forever


End file.
